


Just For You

by ahh_frances



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_frances/pseuds/ahh_frances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of hard work Rey finally owns her own flower shop. And everyday is a blessing that is until a particular rude customer comes. Hopefully it's the last time she sees him. Hopefully...but he returns again and again. Why does he keep coming back Rey begins to think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regular Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fanfic so feedback would be really great. :) Hope you guys enjoy this! I wrote this because I'm total trash for reylo. I'm in the point of no return.
> 
> The chapter is very short since it serves as a introduction. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you!

It was the way the room illuminated with a brilliant tint as the sunlight shined through the windows and how every turn of her head was greeted by an abundance of color. It was the way the air filled with an intoxicating fragrance that made each breath sweeter than the one before. It was the way the door was always accompanied with a smiling face as it swayed open. 

To say Rey loved flowers was an understatement. A huge understatement. And to finally have her own flower shop was a dream come true. After years of hard work, empty plates, and sleepless nights Rey opened her own shop, Rey of Sunshine. It was small compared to the towering buildings beside it and can easily be missed, but it was hers. And that was all that mattered. It was what made each day for her special, a reminder of what she achieved all on her own. 

As Rey tends to some tulips by the counter, the bells on the door chimes as a man walks through the door. Rey turns to look towards the door with a smile ready to greet the man as she usually does when a customer walks in. But as her eyes travels to the his face her voice becomes trapped in her throat. The man was dressed in a navy suit fitting his tall figure perfectly as if it was made just for him. His hair, barely touching his shoulders, was that of a midnight black thoroughly combed covering his ears. But it was his angular face that made Rey speechless. His face was painted with moles resembling stars in a constellation, a prominent nose dominating his face along with full lips, and his eyes. His eyes were golden chocolate brown with specks of green which somehow embodied tenderness and indifference. 

_Stunning_. Rey thought silently in her head. Afraid he might somehow hear her thoughts.

“Excuse me girl.” says a low baritone voice interrupting Rey’s train of thoughts. 

“Stop staring and give me a bouquet of red roses pronto.” the man demands harshly with a smirk on his face. Embarrassed and a little offended, Rey apologizes and quickly gets the man's request. After a few minutes Rey reappears before the man with the roses. 

“Finally.” the man sighs with a hint of irritation. Ignoring his unnecessary remark, Rey places the roses in a clear vase and takes out a small card.

“Do you have any message you want me to write for your special someone?” Rey kindly offers.

Staring as if she just said a ridiculous statement he tells Rey, “Just write my name, Kylo Ren.” as he takes out his wallet. 

“Okay _Kylo._ ” Rey, now fully irritated, says forcing a smile upon her face. _Be nice to the customer Rey even if he's a jerk. Customers are what keeps your business running._ Rey thinks to herself trying to calm her nerves and hands him the banquet of roses. 

“Thanks girl.” with no true appreciation Kylo grabs his purchase. 

“I have a name you know.” Rey states trying to hide her annoyance, barely, as she points at her name tag. Staring at her as if she said something ridiculous again Kylo slowly makes his way towards the exit. 

“Asshat.” Rey mumbles under her breath sticking her tongue out.

“What?” Kylo turns his head to look at her, amusement visible in his eyes. 

“I said thank you and hope you come again.” Rey justifies smiling a little too nicely at Kylo. Knowing what she actually said, but settling with her response Kylo turns and continues his way out the door. When he's finally gone Rey sighs loudly with frustration.

“I hope I never have to see him again.” Rey declares as she returns to watering the tulips on the counter. 

But unknown to her, Rey was going to gain a regular customer.


	2. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! It is truly appreciated. So here's chapter two for you guys! Since it's spring break for me I plan on updating everyday. So be alert :D

A day has barely passed and here he was again. Truthfully Rey hadn't expected for him to come back. Ever. But there they were, face to face, glaring razor-edged daggers at each other. With the tension heavy in the air it was almost tangible causing their breaths to become rapid and shallow. The only thing stopping a murder from being committed was the counter between them. This wasn't at all how Rey imagined her day to begin. 

“Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!" Rey barks fiercely, her cheeks stained a ruby red. 

“Who's scruffy-looking?” Kylo retaliates back matching Rey’s temper. It was suppose to be a quick exchange really, but Kylo’s excuse of a personality was too much for Rey to bear. Oh how she regretted trying to start small talk with the man.

 

\---Thirty minutes ago---

 

“Girl.” a familiar voice says as Rey looks towards the door surprised to see him appear before her. Quickly recovering from her initial shock, Rey attempts to smile at Kylo hoping this encounter won't be a repeat of the one before. Hopefully.

“Good morning.” Rey replies. “What flowers would you like to purchase?

“Roses. Three bouquets.” Kylo says casually. _Three?! Woah he must really like the girl he's giving these to! Maybe he's actually not a jerk…_ Rey thinks to herself now feeling ashamed of judging Kylo beforehand. 

“Yes, sir.” With a new sense of respect for the man Rey gives him a genuine smile before immediately attending to his order. As Rey picks the roses Kylo requested a brilliant idea comes across Rey’s head. Returning to the counter barely able to contain her excitement Rey blurts, “What about carnations!” before Kylo can take his wallet out.

“What?” Kylo asks dumbfounded. 

“I mean since you're already buying her three bouquets of roses maybe you can replace some with different flowers to add more color! But it's not like your choices are bad or anything, they're wonderful, but I just think she'll love them even more if there were some variety…” Rey’s excitement descending into embarrassment as she stumbles between her words. 

“What?” Kylo says again, but now along with his confusion there was a hint of amusement behind his voice. Heat rising to her cheeks Rey keeps her eyes on the counter afraid to look up. After what seems like an eternity Kylo finally interrupts the silence between them. 

“For _her_. Such an absurd thing to say.” Kylo remarks. Now it was Rey’s turn to be confuse. 

“Absurd? I don't understand. I know I came a little too sudden.” Thinking that Kylo might have misunderstood Rey continues. “You see I thought buying her all these roses was very charming of you so I thought that I could help.”

To her surprise Kylo let's out a low mocking laugh. “You are something. Are you going to offer to write a romantic message, something like _To the one who holds my heart ~Kylo Ren._ ” his laughter growing louder. Rey face remained a bright red, but this time it wasn't embarrassment causing it.

“What is your problem?! I was just trying to be kind!” Rey's voice rising up with aggravation. Immediately Kylo’s laughter disappeared his face becoming cold and unforgiving. 

“Do you know who you're talking to girl.” leaning down and placing both his hands on the counter. Unfazed by his act of intimidation Rey mimics Kylo placing both her hands on the counter.

“Oh trust me I couldn't care less.” Rey says. “I can't imagine someone who would be interested in a jerk like you? That probably explains why you have to buy so many roses just to get a girl's attention.” Kylo Ren wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

“I'll have you know panties drop instantly when girls receive just one rose from me. Imagine what a whole bunch could do.” Kylo smirks as Rey realizes what he's implying her eyes widening with disgust. But Kylo wasn't done teasing Rey yet. 

“To think that all these roses are for one girl. You shouldn't be so quick to judge, it's not a nice thing to do.” Kylo continues enjoying the wrinkles on Rey’s forehead become more prominent.

“Why, you---”

 

\---Back to the present situation---

 

Silence. Dead silence. The only thing that could be heard were their harsh breathing. Doing a favor for both of them and unable to stand his presence in the same room as her, Rey decides to end their argument before it can start up again. 

“You know what just take your roses so I don't have to stare at your stupid face anymore.” Rey says harshly.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Kylo spats out, but complies to her request. Placing his wallet on the counter Kylo hands Rey the money. Snatching the money from his hands their fingers brush against each other causing both to quickly pull their hands away as if the contact burned their skin. Ignoring the sensation it left on her fingers Rey takes out a small card to write a message. Not even bothering to ask him what he wants to be written Rey decides to just write his name. Snatching the card from the counter Kylo Ren evaluates what she wrote.

“Afraid I actually wrote something meaningful.” Rey states with bitterness in her voice. Kylo remains silent only giving her a death glare. Grabbing his roses Kylo makes his way towards the exit when suddenly the sound of glass shattering on the floor echoes throughout the shop. Scattered pieces of glass, a puddle of water, and tulips splayed across the floor with Kylo standing near the “accident”. Having watched the scenario happen before her Rey’s temper rose to soaring heights. 

Giving her a face of innocence that didn't suit him whatsoever Kylo turns to Rey and simply says, “Oops.” before walking out the door. Left with a nice mess for her to clean up Rey, speechless, just blinks at the door then the mess then back at the door again.

“ASSHOLE!” Rey screams her veins visible on her neck. Never in her entire existence has she met someone so infuriating. This man was surely going to give her a heart attack. Grabbing a broom and mop Rey carefully cleans up the broken glass and water placing the tulips into a new vase. When finally finished Rey returns to the counter only to notice something black and square sitting on the counter near the register. 

_Uh-oh._ Rey thinks to herself. It was Kylo Ren’s wallet. Rey may have despised the man to the very core, but she did have morals and it was only right for her to return the wallet. But how was something Rey didn't know. Knowing that he'll eventually realize his wallet was missing she decides to place the wallet in a drawer behind the counter for safekeeping. Now all she had to do was wait. As the sun slowly dissappeared and was replaced by a blanket of stars Rey knew he wasn't come back today. Not wanting to be blamed as a theif and tired of waiting she decided to take matters in her own hand.

Sliding the drawer out Rey grabs his wallet and opens it looking for anything that could help her find him. Rey pulls out a thin business card labeled The Falcon Inc. with the phrase “Never tell me the odds” written below it in gold letters. _Jackpot!_ Flipping to the back of the card an address was placed in the center and on the bottom corner had his name written next to the word CEO. 

_So he really is someone, but that doesn't give him the privilege to be a jerk._ Rey thinks. Dreading what she has to do Rey sighs with defeat. She was going to have to come to him this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. His Wallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! All the feedback you guys gave really put a smile on my face so here's chapter three. I planned on updating this earlier, but my schedule got really busy so I wasn't able to until now. You get a little insight on Rey's life/background and some new characters makes an appearance in this chapter. Enjoy!!!

Rey didn't want to get up. At least this early. The first rays of the sun, peaking through small cracks in the clouds, had barely graced the Earth with its warmth. And the sky thinly balanced itself between the shadows of the night and the glow of a new day. The transition from an unpleasant encounter to one waiting to unfold was drawing near. Half awake, Rey unwillingly forced herself up slipping into a pair of comfy slippers. But before she could stand up, Rey effortlessly falls back onto her bed groaning at the thought of the man so early in the morning.

“Good morning to me.” Rey sighs running her hands through her tangled hair. Finally accepting her faith Rey makes her way towards the kitchen. Her kitchen was small, but them again her whole apartment was small. Growing up in foster care Rey experienced the reality of life. There was always a new family to come home to until eventually the streets became her home. The earlier pieces of her life was a blur almost like a dream that silently slipped away from her memories. But Rey was strong. She learned to be content, believing in only living with what was necessary. She didn't need expensive or extravagant. 

Grabbing a small bowl of cereal Rey ate in silence enjoying the peace it brought to her mind. Suddenly something soft brushes against her leg making Rey jump in surprise. 

“Oh BB-8 you scared me.” Rey says gently patting his head. The cat purrs in response to Rey.

"Apology accepted.” Rey smiles at her furry companion. It was BB-8 who had found Rey. On an especially cold night Rey had wrapped herself with layers of newspaper accepting anything that would offer her some warmth. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to ignore the noises of the city. Then something warm had nuzzled itself against her face causing her to jolt up. There staring back at her was a very round cat, its fur white with patches of orange. 

“Shoo go away!” Rey commands the intruder. Paying no attention to Rey’s order the cat comfortably places himself by her arm. 

“No stop that!” lifting the cat up Rey places him a good distance from her ‘bed’, but only for him to follow her back. Exhausted and irritated Rey finally gives in. 

“Only for tonight, after that you're on your own.” Rey says slowly drifting off into sleep. But that one night turned into two then three until eventually it wasn't just Rey anymore it became Rey and BB-8 against the world.

Placing her empty bowl in the sink Rey heads back into her bedroom to change. She slips into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a simple white tee, and a beige parka. Not bothering to look at a mirror, Rey ties her hair into a unique three bun ponytail finding it worked best at keeping loose strands away from her face. 

“Good-bye BB-8 I'll be back later!” Rey says grabbing her backpack as she closes the door behind her. Outside Rey takes a deep breath letting the cool breeze caress her face. Unlocking her bicycle, Rey heads toward the Falcon Inc. Towards Kylo Ren. 

There it was the Falcon Inc. Rey’s mouth gaped in utter awe and wonder as she tilts her head back. It towered above all its surrounding, the top seemingly disappeared into the clouds. The exterior of the building was made of glass reflecting the sun’s rays to give the illusion of a soft glow. Standing next to the building made Rey feel so small and insignificant.

“Woah.” Rey breathes out, forgetting for a moment what she came to do. Snapping out of the trance Rey makes her way towards the entrance. Stepping inside, the interior was just as mesmerizing, but Rey wasted no time she was on a mission. Her eyes scanned the lobby looking for the front desk. 

“Excuse me, I'm here to see Kylo Ren.” Rey announces. The older woman turns her head towards Rey.

“Do you have an appointment?” the woman asks as she looks at her computer screen. Knowing she didn't, Rey peeks at the screen blurting the first name she gets a glimpse of.

“Phasma. Mrs. Phasma. That's me.” Rey says a little too eager. The woman pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Mrs. Phasma the last time I saw you was yesterday and you had blonde hair and was much much taller.” Rey was caught red-handed. 

“I'm sorry it's just I need to see Kylo Ren to return hi--” 

“No one can see Mr. Ren without an appointment, if you want to see him you have to fill out a form.” But Rey didn't have time to do such thing. Looking at the woman's name tag, “Ms. Kanata it's just really quick I'll be in and out in the blink of an eye.” Rey pleads with hopeful eyes.

“I'm sorry miss, but I can't let anyone in. I'm just trying to do my job.” the woman says. Rey didn't come all the way here just to be denied entrance. Rey didn't take no for an answer. And she surely didn't give up easily.

“I understand. Umm… can you tell me where the bathroom is? I really have to go.” Rey asks politely. Pointing to her left, “Go straight past the elevators turn right and it should be the first door on your left.” the woman says returning to her work. 

“Thank you.” Rey says heading towards the bathroom. Instead of passing the elevator, Rey presses the button waiting for one of the doors to open. _Please hurry up before I get caught._ Rey thinks to herself. Ding! The elevator door behind her opens. Quickly Rey makes her way inside. 

“CEO of a company… his office should be at the top floor.” Rey decides pressing the button next to the numbers 104 engraved on the panel. The elevator door closes making its way up.

“Just ten more floors to go and you'll be there.” Rey reassures herself. Luckily the elevator hasn't stopped for anyone. Not yet. When suddenly the elevator door stops at the 96th floor and an overweight bald man with a suitcase appears in front of Rey. _Uh-oh._

“Hey, you're not suppose to be here!” the man angrily barks. “Security!!” Rey dodges the man as he tries to grab a hold of her running out the elevator. 

“Security!!” Rey hears the man holler again behind her. Running down the hallway Rey notices a man dressed in a white uniform. _Crap it's the security guard._ Rey thinks. 

“You there, stop running!” the guard orders Rey running towards her. Rey turns into another hallway trying to lose the man. Moving too fast, Rey bumps into a young woman holding a stack of files. Paper flies up into the air like snow only to be scattered everywhere on the floor. 

“Sorry!” Rey hollers back to the woman unable to stop running. Glancing behind her, Rey sees the guard following close behind. Turning right, Rey discovers a silver cart with boxes piled on top. Quickly, Rey grabs the cart pushing it to the middle of the hallway to block the guard’s path and continues to run. Crash! The sound of metal hitting the floor and cardboard being crushed along with a low groan can be heard throughout the hallway. Giggling, Rey turns left into another hallway and runs inside a room. 

Many pairs of eyes turns towards the door where Rey stands. In front of Rey was a large conference table surrounded by a group of men and women professionally dressed. At the very end of the room stood a young man next to a white screen that displayed some sort of chart.

“Haha this isn't the bathroom. My bad.” Rey chuckles nervously before disappearing as fast as she came leaving a room of questioning faces and an amuse smile on the young man's face.

Hearing footsteps down the hall Rey makes her way inside another room hoping this time it was empty. Putting her back on the door Rey covers her mouth with both hands trying to calm her breathing. The footsteps came closer growing louder by the second. Suddenly it stops and everything becomes quiet. So quiet Rey could hear her heart pound erratically in her chest. Then the footsteps begins again, but this time the sound of each step became fainter until it no longer can be heard. 

“Phew… that was a close one.” Rey sighs with relief. Before she can leave the room and continue her search for Kylo Ren, Rey's attention is snatched by a square portrait of a man across the room. The man stood tall with authority dressed in a classic black suit and in his right hand he holds a dark burgundy cane. His gaze, drowned in a sea of emotion, held an intensity Rey has only seen in one man before. The same man she's been looking fo-- 

The handle of the door creaks as it slowly turns. Panicking and no time to think, Rey dashes to the black desk crawling under it and pulling the chair in to conceal herself. 

“Father I'm a grown man.” a cold familiar voice says.

“I know Ben.” another voice responds. This one much deeper, but masked with a gentleness. _Ben?_ Rey thinks to herself. Rey knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but it's not like she had a choice. 

“Then you should stop meddling with my life.” Kylo says annoyance visible in his tone.

“You're my son. I want what's best for you.” 

“Best for me?” Kylo says in disbelief. “And that means forcing me to marry.” 

“Ben all you do is work. I don't want you to live the rest of your life like this. I want you to be happy.” the other man argues back.

“I am happy!” Kylo barks back at his father.

Not fooled by Kylo’s answer he looks at him sternly, “Ben Solo, you will find someone to marry or your inheritance of this company is gone!” _Oh I really shouldn't be here._ Rey thinks regretting her decision. Everything was silent until the door slams hard echoing throughout the room followed by a loud scream.

“ARRGGHHHH!” Kylo yells smashing his fist against the wall decorating it with a small hole. Frustrated Kylo makes his way towards his desk. He grabs his chair and throws himself on it running his hair hands through his black locks. 

_Shit._ His long limbs laid close to Rey. Dangerously close. _Please get out and leave._ Rey pleads silently in her head. But to her dismay his legs made no attempt to move. Seeming as though she'll be here for a long time, Kylo’s foot suddenly lifts up only to quickly step on her precious finger. Surprised at the sudden movement and the pain he's caused Rey let's out an agonizing cry.

“Oww!” Rey shouts, but shuts her mouth immediately realizing her cover has been blown. 

“Ahhhhh!” Kylo, just as surprised at Rey, hits his knee hard on the desk startled by her sudden cry. Standing up away from his desk, Rey emerges from underneath.

“You!” Kylo yells his face reddening with anger. “What are you doing here! Securi--”

“Wait wait wait.” Rey interrupts clutching to her injured finger. “I have your wallet.”

“My wallet?” realization dawning on his face. “So you're the one who stole my wallet. Thief!” Done with his accusations and yelling Rey punches Kylo square in the stomach with her good hand. Ignoring his groan, Rey grabs his collar pulling him down so their faces were leveled. 

“Listen here _Ben_ I am not a theif. In your effort to piss me off yesterday you left your wallet and I simply came here to return it.” Rey says all in one breath. Letting go of his collar Rey takes his wallet out of her backpack and stretches her hand out to him. Rey watches with pride as Kylo stares at her then at her hand his face painted with confusion, shock, and an emotion she can't pin out. Slipping out of his daze, Kylo's face returns to the usual cold intensity. 

“And intruding into my office to hide under my desk was necessary?” Kylo states. 

“I wouldn't need to if they let me in.” Rey says his words making her realize how ridiculous the situation was.

“That means they were doing their job properly.” Kylo snaps back reaching out to grab his wallet. But before he can, Rey moves her hand back. 

“Quit playing games with me girl.” Kylo says grinding his teeth. 

“Thank you Rey.” Rey smirks.

“What?” 

“I want you to say thank you Rey.”

“Pfft, of course.” Kylo smiles mischievously. “And I'm sure you wouldn't like to be dragged out of here by security.” 

“You. Don't. Scare. Me.” Rey says emphasizing each word. 

“Give it to me.” Kylo moves forward towards Rey trying to grab his wallet, but she effortlessly dodges his hand. 

“Nope.” not noticing the other chair behind her, Rey takes a step back tripping over the leg of the chair. Reaching for anything that could stop her fall Rey’s hand finds Kylo’s tie bringing him down with her. With a loud thud they both fall on the floor. Opening her eyes, a throbbing sensation builds behind her head. But Rey didn't take notice of the pain, too occupied with how close Kylo was. 

Rey could feel his warm breath against her own lips, heat rising to her cheeks. Their faces were only a few centimeters away, any sudden movement their lips would be in contact. All the confidence Rey had flew out the window. This was too much for Rey’s comfort. Way too much. But unlike Rey, Kylo was unfazed by the intimacy. Taking advantage of the situation Kylo snatches his wallet back. Picking himself up from the floor Kylo walks to his desk pressing a button on the phone.

“Bring in security _now_.” Kylo commands harshly. Collecting her thoughts Rey scrambles to her feet glaring at Kylo. 

“Troublesome girl.” Kylo giving the same intense glare back at her. Their stare-down is intervene by a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Ren it's security.” says a voice on the other side. 

“Come in.” Kylo says. Two men dressed in the same uniform as the guard Rey encountered earlier walks in. 

“Escort this pest out of my office and make sure she never steps foot inside this building again.” Kylo orders. Both guards grab Rey’s arms firmly. 

“Let go of me. I know my way out.” Rey says trying to loosen their grip on her arms. But before they can remove Rey out of his sight Kylo stops them. 

“Wait.” Kylo walks towards Rey leaning his head down by her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. His voice was a soft whisper, but the malice clear as daylight. “That private conversation you overheard never leaves this room and don't ever call me Ben _again_.”


	4. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH this is overdue. Wayyy overdue. I really had initially planned to update so much sooner, but with school, work, and life in general I got caught up and wasn't able to. I apologize for those who expected a new chapter and thank you for being patient with me. And Merry Christmas I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday! (I guess you can say this chapter is my present) Hope you enjoy the chapter and of course there are more characters introduced :)

“Here you go ma’am.” Rey smiles politely at the elderly woman, handing her a small vase of bright yellow peonies.

“Thank you dear.” the woman replies with a tenderness in her voice.

“My pleasure. Have a good day.” Rey says waving farewell to the woman as she exits the shop.

Rey sighs heavily with content as she arranges a display of flowers. It's been a week since her stressful adventure at the Falcon Inc. Everything had return back to normal; the way it was supposed to be. There was no broken vase. No missing wallet. No security guards. And especially no Kylo Ren.

Focused on perfecting the arrangement of flowers Rey hadn't heard the bells on the door chime. Across the room stood a man dressed in a plain black tee and jeans of the same color. The only colors in the outfit came from his signature tan jacket.

“Peanut!!!” the man yells excitedly with his arms stretched wide open ready for a hug. Rey violently jerks her head up towards the direction of the voice. The sudden movement results in a tight pain in her neck, but the joy that surged through her body had overwhelmed the sensation. Forgetting about her current activity Rey, in lightning speed, runs to the man leaping into his open arms. The power of her jump causes the man to stumble back a few steps in order to keep his balance. There was only one person in the whole universe who called her that.

“Finn!!!” Rey squeals in a high pitch voice. Her great smile revealed perfect rows of pearly whites, outshining the other features of her face. It’s been almost seven months since Rey last saw Finn her one and only friend, but nonetheless her much beloved best friend. Just like Rey, Finn had his own dream to fulfill. He had an active imagination, dreaming of individual worlds with characters he admired and despised. Rey had found it endearing so with her insistence he decided to do something meaningful with it. And that’s how he received an internship at the Rebel Press Publishing House, the publishing company known for producing the most promising writers and also a five hour drive from Rey. 

“I see you still got that manly strength of yours.” Finn says catching his breath from Rey’s crushing embrace. She playfully punches Finn’s shoulder in retaliation and he pretends to wince in pain from the contact provoking a giggle to escape from their lips.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back home for another three months.” Rey asks after their shared laughter.

“That was the plan.” Finn states. “But Ms. Organa believes inspiration is crucial to a writer and decided to let us travel anywhere we wanted to find it. So for the next two months I'll be staying here!” 

“Finn! You had the opportunity to go _anywhere_ in the world yet you chose Coruscant.” Rey continues. “You just couldn't wait three more months to come home could you?” 

“Nope, not when I have my dearest best friend waiting at home for me.” Finn says smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Rey didn't have the heart to be angry at his decision and that contagious smile plastered on his face wasn't helping either. Rey also knew it would be a lie if she said she wouldn't have made the same choice. 

“But where would you find inspiration?” Rey questions. “There's nothing special here. At all.”

“Ahh my dear peanut you've got a lot to learn.” Finn states shaking his head lightly. “Inspiration is everywhere, sometimes you just have to look a little closer to find it.”

“Whatever you say wise one.” Rey responds as she rolls her eyes. “I'm just glad you're back.”

“Me too peanut.” A genuine smile accompanies Finn’s statement. “Well I've got to head to the apartment to unpack my luggage and then I'll cook us dinner just like old times. Plus I really want to surprise BB-8 so I'll see you later at home!” Before walking out of the shop Finn gives Rey another cozy embrace. Through the glass door she watches Finn as he walks to his car and drive away until he became a small speck in her sight before returning to the counter. 

A light hum escapes from Rey’s lips harmonizing with the peaceful silence that encompassed the store as she continued on with her daily tasks. _This is great_ , a thought that had occupied her mind in the last week, surfaces again, but this time without the usual sarcasm. This week had truly accommodated for her earlier encounters with Kylo. For Rey it was just like receiving a lollipop after a painful trip to the dentist. And she had a serious sweet tooth. Finn’s surprise arrival was just icing on the cake. 

~~~~~~~~

 _Pathetic_. Kylo’s focus ceremonially drifts past the woman’s head again eyeing the one thing he desired the most at that moment; the door. Only twenty minutes have passed and Kylo swore his hair has started to grey and eventually would become white the longer he stayed. The presence of the woman would of been tolerable, a _little_ tolerable if she didn’t bother to speak a single word or better yet wasn’t sitting across from him. ‘Listening’ to her babble away, Kylo’s gaze drifts back to the wooden door. It was the same ritual every time. Buy them roses. Then go on a date. And last but not least his favorite part. 

Deciding that he did in fact like the rich darkness of his hair, Kylo abruptly stands to his full height ignoring the desperate clicking of heels following behind as he continues on with his mission to escape. One step away from the door Kylo feels a slight tug on his arm. Groaning loud enough for her to hear he turns around and narrows his eyes to the hand, quickly pulling back as if his stare had burned her fingers.

“Where are we going? We haven't finis---”

“Listen carefully Cassandra. First, there's no _we_. Second, I'm leaving and you can save the embarrassment of sitting there alone by pretending to leave with me or not, I really don't care.” 

“That’s not my name…” the women’s voice fades as Kylo turns back towards the door finally grabbing the handle. Glancing over his shoulder, “I don’t like to repeat myself it’s a waste of my time, but like I said I _really_ don’t care. Maybe you should stop talking and learn to listen so you wouldn’t have to be told twice.” Leaving the speechless woman behind Kylo heads to his car and takes the familiar route to his office. 

~~~~~~~~

“So how was your date?” A tanned curly-haired man asks with amusement laced in his voice. “Judging with your presence here I’d say it went terribly well.”

“Poe.” Kylo sighs. “Find someone else to bother I have work to do.”

“So do I.” Poe says casually making his way towards the leather couch and placing his feet on the coffee table. 

“Clearly.” Kylo sarcastically agrees not bothering to look up. Minutes of comfortable silence passes before Poe speaks up again. 

“Hey I’m in a good mood and you’re in a awful one why don’t we go out and grab some drinks.” 

“You're always in a good mood.” Kylo responds. 

“And you’re always in a bad mood.” Poe retaliates. “I wonder why we don’t go out for drinks more often then.”

“Because I have a company to run.” Kylo states matter-of-factly. 

“You know I’ve heard of other CEOs that run a successful company and still manage to have fun.” Poe teases. “I guess you aren’t that good at multitasking.”

“Poe.” Kylo finally looks up from his desk towards his friend. 

“Bennnn.” Poe sings with both hands on his cheeks imitating that of a lovestruck teenage girl. “We both know I’m not leaving here alone.” Sighing once more Kylo closes his laptop.

“Fine, but I expect those sketches on our latest model to be completed by this Monday.” A boyish smile spreads across Poe’s face. “Deal.”

~~~~~~~~

It was something. Edible? No, but it was something.

“Surprise! It’s your favorite…” Finn muffles his voice knowing clearly well that anyone who would like it would have to be a masochist. Rey, Finn, and BB-8, heads slightly turned to the left, stares at the plate with a mixture of curiosity and concern. 

“I don’t think spaghetti is suppose to look like… ummm… that.” Rey states as she carefully pokes the food with a disposable fork. Rey had just finished closing her shop and was eager to go home to a nice home cooked meal accompanied by the stories she knew Finn was dying to share with her. But she guess the nice home cooked meal part would have to wait another day. 

“I guess living off of microwavable food might have affected my ability to cook.” Finn shrugs with a low chuckle provoking Rey to laugh also. “Yeah just a little.” 

“Well the night’s not ruin yet I saw a burger bar on my way home earlier maybe we can try it out. I do know burgers are a close second to spaghetti.” 

“Hmm that is true, But what about this meal you cooked for me it would be such a waste to not eat.” Rey states in a playful voice pretending to be caught in a dilemma. Both having an eyeful of the ‘spaghetti’ Finn grabs the plate and throws the food the only place it’s accepted; the trash can. 

“No person wait let me restate that, no living creature would dare to eat that. I’m also positive it’s broken a couple health codes.” Finn justifies laying the plate in the sink. 

“The burger bar it is then.”


End file.
